


Это не звезды | Those are not stars

by noughtart, WTF Dead by Daylight 2021 (fandom_DbD)



Series: Fanart of DbD team [2]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Don't copy to another site, Fanart, Gen, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29223876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noughtart/pseuds/noughtart, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_DbD/pseuds/WTF%20Dead%20by%20Daylight%202021
Summary: ...что следят за тобой из темноты....that watch you from the darkness.
Series: Fanart of DbD team [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145669
Kudos: 13
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021, [DBD team] 3. Визуал G-PG





	Это не звезды | Those are not stars

**Author's Note:**

> Полезные ссылки | Useful links:  
> Убийца | Killer: [Филипп Оджомо (Призрак)](https://dead-by-daylight.fandom.com/ru/wiki/%D0%9F%D1%80%D0%B8%D0%B7%D1%80%D0%B0%D0%BA) | [Philip Ojomo (The Wraith)](https://deadbydaylight.fandom.com/wiki/Philip_Ojomo)  
> Выживший | Survivor: [Клодетт Морель](https://dead-by-daylight.fandom.com/ru/wiki/%D0%9A%D0%BB%D0%BE%D0%B4%D0%B5%D1%82%D1%82_%D0%9C%D0%BE%D1%80%D0%B5%D0%BB%D1%8C) | [Claudette Morel](https://deadbydaylight.fandom.com/wiki/Claudette_Morel)  
> 

[ ](https://64.media.tumblr.com/2e6815c2d157120d0070e2f04f122858/a0ddda4f96d61608-af/s1280x1920/4b5b04e348974f8a9857a410600f206cd58c568b.jpg)


End file.
